Shiki and Rima: The Untold Story
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: In Vampire Knight Shiki and Rima are never really there. So I decided to do my own little story on them. Shiki and Rima attend Ruka's brithday party and they make a promise to each other afterwards. What could it be...? Find out in my story! Review please
1. Chapter 1

VAMPIRE KNIGHT:

SHIKI AND RIMA

The UNTOLD STORY

"Hey Rima! Where's Shiki?" Ichijo called out in his, as usual, cheerful voice.

"How should I know?" she asked in a blank uninterested tone.

"Well you two are always with each other."

"Sure." She answered with a '_yeah right' _look directed at Ichijo. He took that as a sign to leave her alone. He gave her another big grin and then fled up the stairs bumping into Kaname.

"Sorry Kaname." He said while bowing down immediately. Kaname smiled and patted him on the head.

"Stop treating me like that all the time. I'm not a god."

"But, you're a pureblood!" Kaname just shook his head slightly and continued his way down the stairs. Ichijo smirked, _That's one thing I will always love about Kaname, he doesn't think he's that important. I sure think he is, he is my idol! _He hurried the rest of the way up the stairs and rushed to Shiki's room. He opened the door to find him on his bed reading manga. "Shiki, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, my alone time." he answered.

"No, it's Ruka's birthday party in ten. Come on!"

"Uh, why now?" he asked gloomily. He put down the _"Bleach #6" _and dragged his feet to Ichijo. They walked down the stairs and found the rest of the night class gathered in the lobby. Aido and Kain came rushing up to them with big boxes in their hands.

"Hey, where's your present?" Aido said questionably.

"Right here." Shiki replied as he pulled out a little wrapped scarlet box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Kain whispered to him.

"Secret." Shiki replied. Rima rushed up to them and looked at Shiki.

Shiki winked at her. Rima showed a quick grin. The boys around them looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Aido said as he pulled the other two away with him. Rima slightly blushed and Shiki too.

"So, what did you get for Ruka?" he asked her breaking the silence.

"Some candy. You?"

"A locket with Kaname's picture in it."

"Seriously? Ruka is gonna freak!"

"I know."

"So like you." She said grinning. He leaned over quickly and pecked her on the cheek. Rima blushed embarrassed. "Shiki…, people are watching!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He replied. She took his arm and linked it with hers. They walked towards the table which the humongous birthday cake sat on. They looked at the mountains of red icing as it covered every little surface of the cake. A picture lay in the middle stuck to the icing. They rolled their eyes to see the photograph was of Kaname. Shiki took his finger and covered it all in icing. He slowly placed it in his mouth and nodded his head. "Blood flavored, cool."

Rima was just about to take a finger full of icing as well when suddenly; Ruka came walking in through the front door. She looked around shocked to see what they had done for her.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone called out. She just stood their frozen and speechless.

"Yes, we remembered." Kain told her in a relaxing tone.

"Seriously, all this is for me?" she asked.

"Yep. So let's celebrate!" Ichijo replied while he lifted up his arms. The room then again burst into conversation.

Ruka walked towards Shiki, Rima, Ichijo and Kaname. "Hello Kaname! Thank you so much for coming!" she said excitedly.

"My pleasure." He replied. Her cheeks turned a bright red. Rima took a handful of candy out of the pocket of her dress and held it out to her.

"This is for you."

"Thank you Rima, very appreciated!" she exclaimed. Rima slightly grinned and then elbowed Shiki.

"Oh right." He responded to her motion. He again took out the little scarlet box out of his pocket and gave it to her. Ruka carefully took the top of the box off and gasped.

"Thank you Shiki, it's lovely." She opened he locket to find the picture of Kaname in it. She blushed furiously and looked up at Kaname to see his reaction. Kaname just walked away from the awkward situation and headed towards some other people. "Shiki…!"

"What?" Shiki asked.

"Why? Why in front of Kaname?"

"Who cares, everybody already knows."

"Oh, whatever!"

"Oh, so you don't like it?"

"I…, I never said that."

"Exactly." Ruka rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. The birthday party passed by very slowly. They cut the cake, opened the presents and just every ordinary thing you would do at a birthday party! After the party Shiki and Rima went upstairs into Shiki's room.

Shiki closed the door behind them." Well that was…"

"Boring."

"Yeah, exactly." Shiki replied with a smile.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"How bout we read some manga?"

"You're obsessed, seriously!"

He smiled. His smiled disappeared and once again turned to his serious expression always worn on his face. "Rima.."

"What?"

"We're leaving the school soon right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I want to…"

"Want to…?"

"I want to be with you." He stammered quickly.

"Ok."

"But Rima I…, wait, did you just say yes?"

"Yeah."

"So you actually want to be with me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not." Shiki replied shaking his head.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Where I've always wanted to go, Paris."

"Paris? Why?"

"Well there are tons of vampires there and I think my sister lives there too."

"You have a sister? Since when?"

"Her names Shika. Me and her aren't really close."

"Are we gonna live with her?"

"Uh, no. Visit, yes."

"Where are we gonna live then?"

"Well in an apartment or something."

"We're living together?"

"Yeah…" Shiki answered turning away from her as he got comfy in his bed."

"Well better start packing then." She randomly said breaking the awkward silence. Shiki got up from the bed and walked up to her. He held her for a minute and then gently embraced her.

"Thanks." He let go of her and took her hands in his. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to…"

"No…., I want to. I will always want to be with you, got that?"

He looked into her deep blue eyes and cupped her face in his hands. She slowly moved forward and kissed him on his lips. They joined in multiple more kisses and held each other in their arms. Later they went to their own rooms and went to sleep. Well at least Rima did, Shiki was just finishing the 'Bleach' manga he had started earlier. Just when he finished the book he placed it down beside his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _So Rima is coming with me. Wow, I totally thought she'd say no. Especially with me and her living together! She likes me more than I thought! _His thoughts got interrupted when Ichijo walked in.

"Where've you been?" Shiki asked him curiously.

"Helping Kaname pack some stuff. I can't believe our last day at this school is tomorrow!" he exclaimed. Ichijo plopped himself on the bed beside Shiki. "So did you ask her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how'd it go?"

"She said yes."

"I knew she would, she really loves you Shiki!"

Shiki nodded his head. "I guess she does."

"So you're going to paris with her right? Where are you gonna live?"

"In an apartment or something."

"Alone and together?"

"Yep."

"Holy! Score man." Ichijo replied holding his fist out to him. Shiki pounded it and turned the other way in his bed getting more comfterable.

Ichijo let out a huge yawn and said to Shiki, "I'm so tired. Good night." He also turned the other way and fell asleep instantly.

Shiki shook his head still amazed how fast that guy could go to sleep. He liked having his friend as his room mate. That was one thing he was going to miss about this school! But lay ahead his and Rima's future would surely be better!

CHAPTER ONE/ END

HOPE U LIKED IT!

I LOVE SHIKI AND RIMA, THEY ROCK!

IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

I'LL TRY AND PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

-ZERO95


	2. Chapter 2

Shiki and Rima: The Untold Story

Chapter 2

The next day arrived rather quickly. All the night class gathered in the front lobby sharing their good bye' and fare-well's. Shiki and Rima came slowly walking down the stairs groaning from lack of ran up to them and exclaimed,

"When is your flight?"

"Three thirty." Rima grumbled obviously tired. His cheerful face lit up and he embraced the couple tightly.

"Man, I'm sure gonna miss you guys!" They both awkwardly pushed him away. He gave them another grin and then skipped away to other groups. Rima rolled her eyes and stepped down to take a step. She crossed her feet accidentally and began to fall forwards. Rima gasped and closed her eyes as she was about to fall headfirst down the flight of stairs. But before that could happen, Shiki dropped all he had in his hands and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. She opened one eye expecting to be on the ground.

"Rima! Are you ok?" Shiki asked worriedly as he embraced her firmly. Rima grinned and wrapped her arms around him joining in the cuddle. "Be more careful ok? That scared me." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head slightly. They released from each other's arms and just noticed that half the night class was right there staring at them. Their cheeks turned an unattractive red. Everyone whistled and 'oooh' and 'awwwed' at them. Kaname quickly came up the stairs and yelled,

"Don't just stand there! Help them pick up their luggage!" Everyone bowed immediately and muttered their, 'sorry kaname's'. They all started to pick up the suitcases that Shiki had dropped.

Later on, everyone arrived at the airport. Kain ran up to Ruka flushed. "Ruka, I have to talk to you."

"Okay, tell me it is what you have to say."

"Well…, I…"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Well, iwanttocomewithyou." He said very quickly. Ruka rolled her eyes in frustration.

"What? Please speak slowly! I have a flight to catch so, hurry up!" she complained.

"Ok, ok, geesh! Well, I want to come, uh, with you."

"Uh, why?"

"Because I love you." He stammered turning an unattractive red. Ruka froze in place and stood there for about a whole minute in utter shock. Everyone passing by them from the night class whispered 'finally' and 'about time'. Ruka looked up from the ground into Kain's eyes and said.

"Since when?"

"Ever since I met you."

"Are you serious? This isn't a joke?"

"No, not this time."

"So you want to come with, me?" she asked.

"Yes, correct."

"Hmmm,…., fine."

"Really? You want me around?"

"I guess."

"Cool." He replied with a grin planted on his face. She gave a quick smile and then placed all her luggage on the ground.

"Uh, pick them up, we should be getting on our flight right?"

"Well since you're around now, someone has to carry my stuff so, I guess you will, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Aww man, you are cruel." She smirked and then shrugged her shoulders. The two of them entered the plane going all the way off to Canada. A new experience for both of them was just beginning.

Going on back to Shiki and Rima, they were just boarding their plane to Paris, France. They took seats at the back of the plane right beside the bathroom. The snuggled into the huge, navy blue seats and waited for takeoff. Shiki wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What's the matter?" Rima asked confused.

"We are sitting right beside a bathroom, if you haven't noticed."

"So…?"

"It has a disturbing odor." Rima giggled at Shiki's expression. She laced her fingers through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers. Later on, they both eventually fell asleep, it was during the day and they were all exhausted.

When they arrived in Paris they went to an expensive apartment and got themselves a room. They started unpacking their things, which wasn't much. Shiki's phone started to ring. He picked up it up and answered,

"Who is it?"

"Shika."

"What do you want?"

"I can see your just 'cheerful' as ever'." Shika joked sarcastically.

"Just get to it." He replied annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Just wanted to tell you that I'm waiting for you and your girlfriend to stop by. So hurry up!"

"Ok, bye." Shiki groaned.

"Wai.." she tried to squeeze in. But it was too late, he had already hung up.

Rima looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just my sister." He groaned.

"You two don't get along or something?"

"No, she just annoys the crap out of me sometimes."

"Well me and you both know you get annoyed pretty easily! Anyways she's your sister; she must be pretty similar to you. The only difference is that she's female!"

"Rima, listen. You haven't met my sister. We are not alike at all. She's loud, cheerful and extremely strange."

"If you say so." Rima replied. They got a cab and went directly to Shika's house. Shika had a dark crimson hair color like Shiki. Her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She was wearing a long sleeved purple turtleneck and a very long looked at her impressed. _Man, Shika is gorgeous! _Out of the blue Shika started screaming. Rima nearly fell to the floor she was so stunned while Shiki just stood there. He was used to it.. "Why did you do that?" Rima asked confused.

"I can't believe how handsome Shiki has come to be. OH MY GOD!!!" Shika yelled blowing off everyone's ear drums.

"Could you please tone it down, Shika? I think I just went half deaf!" Shiki complained.

"Sorry." She whispered trying to sound quieter. "So this is the 'beautiful' girl?"

"Excuse me?" Rima asked offended.

"Well Shiki described you like an angel from above or something like that. You are so-so. Not to be mean or anything!"

"Uh, thanks." Rima whispered very offended.

"Well let's go into my dining room and have some blood tea. Shall we?" she asked.

"Sure." Shiki replied. He strengthened his grip on Rima's hand. When Shika had left thinking they were following her Shiki whispered in Rima's ear, "Just ignore her. One other thing I forgot to mention about my sister is that she is kind of stupid. I mean if she can't see beauty right in front of her something is wrong with her!" Rima giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

They talked the night away. Rima got a few more rude comments here and there but the truth was that Shika was just jealous of her. When they went home, finally, they went to sleep and snuggled with each other. They had never been happier in their lives!

These two vampires had no idea that very soon, misfortune would change their lives forever.

CHAPTER 2/END

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I'LL PUBLISH CHAPTER 3 AS SOON AS I CAN!

I REALLY APPRECIATE GETTING REVIEWS

SO PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

ANY SUGGESTIONS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?

SEND ME A MESSAGE AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS

AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING

-ZERO95


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki and Rima: The Untold Story

Chapter 3

They had returned to their new apartment after visiting 3 hours with Shiki's sister, Shika. They now lay on their comfy new bed snuggling together.

"I'm sorry Rima.." Shiki said as he kissed her cheek apologetically.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For putting you through all that torture with my sister."

She burst into tiny giggles. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"That bad?"

"Ok, I have to admit, she was a bit loud."

"A bit?"

"Shiki! Be nice!" she smiled hitting him jokingly in the arm.

"Trust me. I lived with her for 14 and a half years! Saying she's just loud is an underestimation!"

Rima laughed again. Her laughter was interrupted with two big bangs on the door. They both froze. "Who could it be?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"We can't know till we answer it, right?" Shiki replied while he got off the bed slowly. He opened the door to see a lean Japanese man. His short brown hair stuck up all over the place, he wore ebony black glasses and a suit trying to look professional. He wore a smirk on his face as he asked,

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening." Shiki answered in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour but I had.."

"What do you want?" Shiki interrupted glaring his eyebrows at him.

"I am here by ordered from the senate, the highest governing body of vampires, to put Shiki Senri under arrest for the murder of Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire." He stated.

"What?" Shiki asked breathlessly.

"We can do this the easy way and you can come with me. Or...,we can do this the hard way and you can face the consequences!" he ordered with an intense stare.

"Get out of here!" Shiki yelled.

He grabbed Shiki and slammed him to the ground. The 'businessman' stomped his foot on top if him and squished him against the ground violently. "I guess we will take this the harder way!"

Rima ran to the door so fast it was just a blur. She stood there with a scared look on her face. "Shiki didn't kill Kaname! What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled furiously.

"Ms. Toya! This is none of your business! This only involves the senate and.." the businessman shouted back.

"Yes it is my business! Let him go now!" Rima talked back.

"Young lady, do you know who you are talking to?"

"I don't care who you are! No one treats Shiki like that!"

"You have said way too much!" he said as he quickly smacked her on the head sending lightning waves through his fingers. A blood curdling scream poured out of her mouth. The businessman kept his fingers moving around in the air causing her torture.

Shiki got very angry and started kicking and hitting the ground trying to get the man's foot off his chest. He took a firm grasp on the man's foot and twisted it as hard as he could resulting in a huge cracking noise. The man's foot broke right off his leg falling to the ground, immediately turning to dust. The man gritted his teeth together holding back a scream. His hand controlling Rima's torturing thoughts fell to his side. Shiki stood up immediately and ran to Rima's side. Her eyes were shut tightly with her forehead wrinkled up. A beat of sweat coated above her lip and all across her forehead.

Shiki lifted her forehead up to rest against him. A pain shot through his chest just seeing her in this much pain. He took her into his arms and picked her up off the ground. Very quickly he ran to the other side of the room and jumped out the window clutching her tightly. Thankfully there was a garbage dumpster below, so they landed in it, not getting hurt. He quickly jumped out and ran as fast as speed down the street. He had no clue where they would go but anywhere but there in their apartment was fine!

_Oh my god! Where should I go? Where should I go? _Shiki shot his head in every direction but still not seeing anywhere to hide. As they turned the next corner there was another gigantic dumpster that lay in the corner of an abandoned alley. He skid against the pavement as he rushed to hide behind it. He covered his mouth so no one could hear his heavy breathing. All of a sudden, a rush of wind could be heard rushing down the alley. Shiki's heart sped up. When the dumpster creaked open and the man looked inside, he didn't see Shiki so thankfully, sprinted, with one foot now, out of the alley. Shiki uncovered his mouth and let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at Rima who now had both eyes open. He loosened his tight grip of her and asked with a weak voice,

"Are you okay?"

She touched his face as if she hadn't seen him in decades. A tear slid down her cheek and curled around her soft lips. Then she said, "Yes."

"Why are you crying?" he asked, still thinking she was in pain.

"I thought I lost you."

"He tortured you with thoughts, about me?"

"Yes. I saw him breaking your bones one by one, and you were bleeding and you were crying and.." she said in gasps still terrified.

"That's enough. You don't need to remember those thoughts. They weren't true."

"I know but, I was so scared.." she said while a few more tears escaped and poured down both of her cheeks.

"It's ok, I'm right here. It's ok." He said repeatedly while he rocked her in his arms.

"Shiki?" she said in a whisper.

"Yes?" he asked still rocking her back and forth, calming her down.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied as he kissed her lips softly. They sat there for a while just calming down in each other's arms.

"I think he's long gone…" Shiki said still whispering.

"We have to get out of here. We should get out of Paris and go somewhere the senate wouldn't even think of searching for you." She replied.

"Where would we go?"

"Canada. They would never think of searching there!"

"Very true. It was actually very rare that they came here to France. But Canada, I don't even see them even considering us being there."

"Then let's get going. We don't have time to waste." She said as she took his hand.

"I can carry you if you still feel woozy." He offered still worried about her.

"Thanks, I'm fine." She answered. They quickly caught a cab and went to the airport immediately. They got on the next quickest flight to Canada. While they sat in their seats on the plane looking out the window, Rima asked,

"Why would you be accused of murdering Kaname?"

"Is Kaname even dead?" Shiki asked confused.

"If not, who would accuse you of something like this?" she asked very curious.

"I think I know someone who would." He said frowning.

"Who?" she asked with a hint curiosity in her voice.

"It would be…

CHAPTER 3/END

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE U LIKED IT

I TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER

SORRY!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,

LEAVE A REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki and Rima: The Untold Story

Chapter 4

"…, Hisa Misari." Shiki said narrowing his eyebrows. A silence broke between them for multiple seconds.

"Who is that?" Rima asked. Shiki shook his head slightly.

"An old childhood friend."

"Why do you think she would accuse you of something like this?" Rima asked slightly confused. _Why would anyone say that someone killed Kaname? It doesn't make sense._

"Me and her met when we very young. My Mom was an actress back in the day, as you know, and she was good friend's with a woman named Tukiko Misari."

"Ok. Go on." Rima said wanting to hear more.

"Hisa was her daughter. From the moment I met her I knew she despised me…."

"Why?"

"I honestly have no clue. Everytime she would come over, she would glare at me the whole time. She would always spread rumors about me, tell everyone I hated them, and sometimes would say very strange things."

"What do you mean by say 'strange' things?'

"Once she shoved past me and said, 'your so lucky' and then another time she passed me a piece of paper that said 'you deserve to die' and the last time I saw her…, she said, 'I will get you one day'."

"That is strange. But it is obvious, that she hates you. I wonder why. It doesn't make sense."

"I can't think of any way that I could have made her hate me…"

"From what you've told me, it does sound like she would do something like this." Rima admitted. Shiki sighed frustratingly and then calmed himself. The plane had landed in Ottawa, Ontario. They exited the plane and caught a taxi right away. In the taxi they held hands and thought about what had just happened. Shiki stroked her cheek and whispered,

"How are you feeling by the way? Does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine now. It's ok." Rima reassured him with a tiny grin.

He hugged her close to him and kissed her forehead. _I'm glad that we're out of Paris and in Canada now. We'll have to stay at a hotel for a while and stay hidden. _They watched as the many buildings of Ontario passed by in the windows. _I wonder where Hisa is right now._

They arrived at a hotel and now were staying in one of the small rooms provided. They had no luggage or belongings with them. Just them. They sat on the bed clutching each other's hands and were looking at the stars in the sky through the window. They sparkled and twinkled making them look stunning. They had no clue how long they would hide but right now, looking at the stars, made them feel safe.

Hisa paced back and forth throughout her bedroom wondering if her plan had worked. _I wonder if they found out Kaname was still alive? No, it had to work. They wouldn't have cared, any word of a pureblood being dead calls for immediate action right? Especially Kaname…_

She stopped pacing and an image of Kaname formed in her head. He was the most beautiful vampire she had ever layed eyes on. He was a pureblood, a vampire everyone admires. He seemed so perfect. _If__he died it would surely be Shiki's fault. He was an awful excuse for a vampire. Such an ugly, repulsive creature. Just thinking about him makes me sick! _All of a sudden, two knocks lightly were tapped on her door. She stopped pacing and and said, "Come in."

Her mother opened the door and gave her daughter a look of disgust. "What on earth are you doing? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I am thinking mother." She replied barely in a whisper.

"About what? It better be a about something important! You don't have time to be foolish!"

"Sorry mother. I will get to work immediately." She answered. Her mother turned her head and exited the room. _I hate that woman, all she expects me to do is write songs and play the stupid piano! I have no life! __Maybe when Shiki is punished I will feel better!_ She sat down and looked at herself in the immense mirror that hung on her purple wall. Her pinkish-peach hair dangled in curls framing her face. Her violet eyes looked sad as usual and her mouth turned upside down in a frown. _I forget what feeling happy feels like. _She wiped a tear that slid down her pale skin. _I hate that Shiki Senri! He gets everything. Love, a family, trust and good looks. And he barely even talks to anybody! He deserves to die, he deserves none of it! I can't wait till he is punished, is it evil to want someone to be dead?_

Meanwhile, Shiki and Rima were playing a game of cards at the hotel. There had been a pack of cards on one of the tables so they decided to have a game. They had nothing else to do anyways.

"I wonder how Ruka and Akatsuki are doing. At the airport I saw them going together onto a flight. Are they closer than I thought?" Rima said as she shuffled the deck.

"I don't know. I have never seen any 'chemistry' between them so who knows." Shiki also commented as he dealt the deck between the two of them.

"How about Ichijo? Was he interested in anyone?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Huh." Rima replied as she looked at her hand. Shiki layed down a card. He then asked casually,

"Rima, why don't you ever visit your family?"

"I don't know. We're not that close I guess."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Just a brother."

"How come I've never heard about him?"

"I didn't think it was that important." Rima answered.

"Remember Rima that you can tell me anything. Ok?" he said glancing into her eyes.

She nodded her head, "Of course." They continued with the game.

Hisa made her way down the staircase to see her mother sitting in the kitchen. She came into the kitchen and sat down in the remaining chair across from her.

"Mother, may I have my dinner?" he asked in a bit of a whisper.

"Yes, you may." Her mother replied bowing her head down slightly. They ate in silence; the only sound was their forks picking up their food. Their dinner, like always, was chicken with rice and water.

"You remember Kaname Kuran right?" her mother said suddenly.

Hisa froze and then replied, "Yes, what about him?"

"I've heard he has been murdered. They say his cousin, Shiki Senri did it! My old friend's son! Can you believe it?"

Hisa tried to hide her smile and faked concern. "Shiki? No! He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Well, today they have found out Kaname is alive! So Shiki couldn't have done it! Which is good."

"Oh." Hisa replied angrily. _That means that Shiki is not guilty. Have they already punished him?_

"What kind of awful person would say Shiki Senri, of all people, to do such a horrid crime?"

Hisa clenched her fists together under the table. "And saying Kaname is dead when he isn't? Such stupidity if you ask me should be punished!" her mother added. Hisa stood up from the table and ran down the hallway and straight out the door. Her mother yelled after her but she kept jogging away. _If this won't work then I'm gonna have to just punish…,no, kill him, myself!_

CHAPTER 4/END

HOPE U LIKED IT

REVIEWS PLEASE

I WILL TRY AND PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!

SORRY THAT IT TAKES ME FOREVER TO UPDATE

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Chapter 5

Shiki and Rima: The Untold Story 

Chapter 5

Hisa ran as fast as lightning down the street from her house. Her heart pounded rapidly inside her chest and sweat formed on her brow. _Where the hell could he be? He definitely fled Paris. I need to find out where he is. But how? _She stopped running as an idea hit her instantly.

The two of them went to bed tired from the exhausting last 24 hours. They lay there looking at each other.

"Shiki? Is Hisa's mother and your mother still friends?"

"I have no idea. Probably not..., my mother's career went downhill, as you know. Ms. Misari probably cut contact with her. That is my guess anyways." Rima nodded. They sat there in silence for the next few minutes.

"Do you think Kaname is really dead?"

"Of course not. I was set up. Hisa set me up, I think..."

"Yeah, it's not for sure." she agreed. "Imagine if Kaname was really dead! Everyone would mourn for him."

"Yes, they would." Shiki said leaning his head against the pillow. "You know, being human couldn't be that bad. Yes, you would be weak, but you wouldn't have to worry about these things. Like the vampire senate finding you at any second or..."

"Shiki, don't even waste your thoughts on stuff like that." she interrupted suddenly, "We'll never be human, we are vampires and always will be."

"I know. But, sometimes I just wish my life was different...,you know what I mean?" he said brushing agansit her arm.

"Are you saying your not happy with your life?" she questioned.

"No, I just wish some things never happened. Like last night." he explained. Rima turned around to the other wall and sighed.

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Like my mother always says, you can't change the past nor future, you just got to live in the now."

"I guess your right." he put his hand around her waist and snuggled up to her. "But, there is one thing I don't regret in my life and I would do it a hundred times all over again."

"What is that?" she asked giggling.

"Meeting you, falling in love with you and being with you now. Everything I have done for you. Everything we have done together, and every kiss, I don't regret and I never will." he admitted. Rima's heart sped up and his hot breath sent chills up her spine. She turned around to look at him and pressed her lips upon his. She positioned herself so she was on top of him and their kisses multiplied. The sunlight started to pour into the room. Both of them lay beside one another and their eyelids fluttered shut. They both dreamt about each other and their lives together.

Hisa got off the tokyo city bus and walked down the busy streets passing hundreds of people. She zoomed through in a quick blur getting to a street sign that she remembered vividly in her mind. She ran down and stopped at the enormous mansion she had remembered for years and years. In every window the curtains were closed. It`s japanese architecture made an amazing sight. A few minutes passed as she mad her way to the front door. She took a deep breath and then knocked three times.

Several seconds later, a man with dark glasses came to the door. "What business do you have here, Misari?" the gentleman asked immediatley recognizing her.

"Is Mr. Takahiro present at the moment?"

He looked at her with an unsure look and then replied, "Come in, ."

She stepped in through the door and bowed her head to the man. He closed the door behind her locking it's five different locks. He led her throught the ancient halls, she looked at every painting and every artifact. _All these things look so expensive, I bet that painting alone was at least 100,000 yen! _He finally led her into one room that was twice as big as the entryway. A huge red chair sat in the corner with a shady figure hidden in the darkness. "My lord, you have a visitor." he informed bowing towards the darkness.

"Who comes here?" he asked directing his booming voice in her direction. She cleared her throat and answered,

"Hisa Misari, my lord." she bowed before him. He rustled out of his chair and came out of the darkness. His brownish-grayish hair shimmered in the moonlight and his eyes were a cloudy grey.

"Well, if it isn't Hisa. I haven't seen you in almost 7 years. What brings you here now?"

"I am here to ask of a...,request." Hisa said choosing her words carefully.

"And, what would that be?" he said

"No one will ever know of all a pureblood's powers except purebloods themselves." she started off, "My request today is in need of one of these powers, if you have it." He turned his head and paused for a moment. The man who had led me here looked at me like I had just commited a horrid crime. "Do you have the power to know where anyone in the world is?"

"Like whoum?" he asked with a serious expression.

"For example, the son of Kuran."

"Why do you want to know this? How is his location of importance...,to you?"

"A son of Kuran has requested me for a visit." she answered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "My friend, Senri."

"So, you come to my home, request of me one of my powers and expect me to just obey you?Hisa stood their speechless. "I will only do so if there is a trade. If not, leave."

Hisa nodded her head and exposed her neck to him. She turned away and said, "Drink of my blood, I offer my blood to you, my lord."

In mere seconds he had already came over and sunken his teeth into her flesh. She could hear him gulping her blood. A minute passed and he finally stopped. Bringing his teeth out of her neck revealing two puncture wounds. He wiped the drop of blood off the corner of his mouth and then whipsered into her ear, "The second son of Kuran is in Canada, more specifiaclly in...,Ottawa." She bowed with her hand over her chest. "Thank you my lord." She then let the man who had led her in, lead her out.

She ran down the street back to the tokyo city bus stop and waited with a wide grin planted on her face. _Here I come Shiki, your death is coming very close. Be aware...,or not. _She laughed to herself with a red blaze in her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HOPE U LIKED IT**

**REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

**I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!  
SORRY I TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS**

**IM ALWAYS SUPER BUSY**

**:)**


End file.
